Take Me Home
by I Hate Cloud
Summary: When three young teens named Clara, Raven and Maggie are swooped back in time into Hyrule by a well and appear at the Sprit Temple, how will they get home? COMPLETE! please R&R!


**Take Me Home **

**When three young teens named Clara, Raven and Maggie are swooped back in time into Hyrule by a well and appear at the Spirit Temple and Ganondorf kills one of the girls. What will they do when they hear that our Hero of Time has died as well? And how will they get home? I am making some more stories that start with this. The order you need to read these in are: Take Me Home, A Time of Despair, and A Time of Hope, Kingdom Hearts Insanity and Coming Back From the Darkness (a love story). This story is really really short too. Like 12 pages. **

Prologue An Unforgettable Afternoon 

**Today was an ordinary afternoon. Or so it seemed. It was around 3:30 or so and the sun was not as bright as it was today. As Raven, Clara and Maggie sit on the lush, shady green grass, the girls ate quietly by themselves on that afternoon. Let me tell you about Raven before we continue my friends. Raven was a girl with two different eyes. One eye was pure white and the other was pitch black. All of her friends (or so she thought before) now think that she is weird and strange. The weird thing was that they thought because she had different eyes that she would she differently. But she didn't. She saw so normally that it couldn't be any more normal. Then: ring-a-ling-ding! A bell called the girls back into their quarters because enemies were near. Wild animals at least. All of the boarding school screamed and ran around like maniacs while the foxes and wolves entered the domain. With seven rows of teeth, they hungered and thirst for blood. Spit drooled out of the beast's mouth. These were not like the animals they had been usually getting in the afternoon. In fact, none of these creatures were even animal! If they had any animal or human relation, it was not shown. Raven dragged her friends behind some bushes and watched closely. She put her finger to her lips, telling them to not say a word. All three of them peered through a slightly medium sized hole in the bush. An animal whirled its head around, sniffing the air, knowing the girls were there. Growling, it advanced towards the bush. When they saw the thing coming Clara, at that time, sneezed. For in Hawaii when you caught a cold, it stayed for about a week. (A/N I don't really know that because I've never been there. Tell me if I'm wrong) " Sorry!" Clara whispered. Raven signaled to run like heck. They weren't the fastest runners but they ran at a reasonable speed. Raven, Maggie and Clara sprinted from the bush and hid behind a well. Of course, for some odd reason the creature could not see or hear. It just went over by the bush and ripped at the leaves, sniffing for the girls. Then, a stone popped from inside the well. Another one, another one, another one! One by one, stones from the back of the well fell into the well and dark hands reached for them all. **

**Raven reached for her revolver but the hands grabbed her too quickly. " God, rest me thy peace and may you always endure the suffering of this drop instead of me!" Raven prayed and closed her eyes, waiting for eternal sleep. " God, let me into thy Kingdom…" Bam! She splashed into the water and sank to the very bottom of a black pit. The dark hands grabbed her body and pulled her deep inside the well. " Ugh… where… where am I?" Raven lighted her lighter to take a smoke of Camel but it then went out. " Great."**

" **Raven? Is… that you? AH!!!!!" A girl yelped in pain.**

" **Clara? Clara where are you?" Raven stuck out her arms and followed a path.**

" **Over here. Up on the statue." Clara lighted a lamp. The room was surrounded by three girls holding pearls or jewels of some sort. " Can you see me now, Raven?"**

" **Maybe."**

" **Good. Do you know where Mags is?"**

" **Alive and breathing, yours truly, Maggie Kennedy."**

" **Cool. I didn't know you could jump from something that high Maggie." Raven cheered sarcastically.**

" **I don't recommend your sarcastic ness but that wasn't me who jumped down." Maggie flinched as she heard a sound coming from the statue. " I think we should go now…"**

" **Why, where do you think you can go? Do you even know where you are?" A cold and harsh voice laughed. " If you would stay right there I may be able to tell you where you are. This place is dangerous for girls like you if you don't know what you are doing. Allow me to introduce myself. It would be quite rude to not do so wouldn't you think ladies? My name is Ganondorf Dragmire. Prince of the Gerudo Thieves. Now, I have been observing you for the past few days and I see how you dress. Those layers you will not need for it is over 120 degrees outside. What are your names? I know yours. It is Maggie. But what are your names?" Ganondorf stepped out from the shadows, holding his blood-stained sword and smiling like a mad man. The girls had no clue of who this man was. 120 degrees? How did he survive without even putting up a sweat? Raven thought. She stepped up, trying to be brave and stuttered, " R-R-Raven sir. I-I-It's a pleasure to meet such a handsome man like you." " Why thank you Raven. Kindest thing I've heard all day. What can I do for you?" **

" **Well I'd like to learn how to get home if you don't mind."**

" **That's my point. Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself and then maybe I'll consider…"**

**Chapter 1**

**A Storm of Unbelievable Power**

" Well, um… this is my friend Clara. I assume you know Maggie sir." Raven curtsied. 

" **No need to call me sir Miss Raven." Ganondorf politely grabbed Raven's hand and laid his lips on her soft hand, kissing her all the way up her arm. " Your skin is quite soft. You would be a lovely wife I must say. A queen would have soft skin like you if you know what I mean Miss Raven."**

" **Well for starters I would not like to be called Miss Raven. And secondly I do NOT wish to be your "queen" even though I understand. I thank you for complimenting me on my soft skin but I barely know you and you are acting like you want to propose to me already! That is quite rude to ask to a woman you barely know if I may say so myself Ganondorf!" Raven yanked her arm back and slapped Ganondorf's face with much strength and scratched him with her almost razor-sharp nails. **

" **YOU! You d- LORD GANON? Are you alright?" A Gerudo warrior appeared with some water and some gauze. " I'm fine Laura. Just take these girls AWAY from me…" Ganondorf was bleeding, " Keep the girl with black hair."**

" **They all have black hair sir."**

" **Well the one that, oh never mind. Just give me the gauze! MY CHEEK IS BLEEDING!" Ganondorf screamed. The Gerudo warrior kneeled and healed her Lord. Raven knelt down beside Ganondorf and waved the girls off to find somewhere safe to hide in. Raven stroked Ganon's cheek and pushed away the hand of the Gerudo. " Why…"**

" **Defense is just as good as offense Ganondorf." Raven lay three kisses over the wound and licked the blood away.**

" **That's Lord Ganon to you Raven."**

" **Yes Lord Ganon. Do you need help up?" JUST at that time Raven saw Maggie and Clara wave over. She slowly backed away from the Gerudo and made a break for it. " Where are we hiding?"**

" **See that hole in the wall? It's really deep and there is this weird logo with three Triangles on the floor. And there is a pond too so we could bathe or something." Clara ran inside a hole and disappeared. Then, little creatures with mouths that contained a deadly poison grew up from the ground and started spinning towards the girls. **

" **I would imagine Clara suspected these monsters Maggie. We should hurry inside for now. GO!"**

" **But what about you Raven?" Maggie stopped in mid-run and grabbed her friend's arm, " If we have to go, we have to go together. I won't leave you behind in a place like this. If I knew what this place was then I would gladly have let you bake in the sun but I don't know what this place is now do I?"**

" **It's Hyrule." Raven glared at Maggie.**

" **WELL I DON'T PLAY VIDEO GAMES!" Maggie ran for her life as a demon creature chased after them. Thunder and lightning hit the land and it started to pour making Raven and Maggie slip and fall. Clara pulled them in and hid them in the hole. " See this is what happens when we go somewhere we aren't supposed to go." Maggie shook her head in despair, " I hate to say it but we're doomed."**

" **Did we even mean to go here in the first place Mags? All we did was hid behind a well and then we just disappeared. No one probably misses us and everyone is probably drinking to their health because Raven's gone." Clara sighed, " Where is Raven anyway?"**

" **I don't know. All I know is that she really pisses me off sometimes." Maggie slammed her foot and made an echo throughout the whole well, hole. **

" **May you please calm down ladies. I will protect you from the evil that is inside this place. Your friend is all right. She is just weeping over the loss." A lady-like voice floated across the room.  
**

" **What loss? We have had no loss in ages." Clara sounded formal and acted like she was from Hyrule.**

" **Indeed you have. All of us have. I have had a vision. A vision of death. All of the school has died. Whatever beasts attacked them, killed them with one swipe. All of the world is gone too. Not like explosions or anything but no one is on the Earth." Raven shivered as she shook the rain off herself.**

" **Impossible! If no one was on the Earth, then Ganondorf and those other people wouldn't be here!" Maggie screamed.**

" **Maggie please, lower your voice. If you scream any louder then we will all be caught." Clara shushed her friend.**

" **Fine. But don't blame me."**

" **Blame you of what?" Raven lifted her head.**

" **You still don't know do you?"  
**

" **Know what?"**

" **I knew those monsters were coming today. I planned it. But, it got out of hand."**

" **WHA?"**

" **Yes. I controlled those creatures in order to defend you. But they could see us when we went to the well. They just acted blind. In fact, they could even see us in the bush. If it wasn't for Raven being with us, we would've been dead. I even programmed them to kill me if I was not with you. I even killed mother. For she thought you were a vixen, a child hated by God. I told her she was wrong but- ENOUGH! I don't want to hear of your sad little tale Maggie." Raven slapped Maggie and sent her flying into a wall. **

" **RAVEN? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

" **Oh…my…GOD…" Raven dashed over to Maggie and felt her side. No bones. Maggie had no bones. " Maggie, how… how can you stand up like that?"**

" **sigh I guess the secret out now. I'm special like you as well. My real name isn't Maggie either. It's Princess Eve." Maggie calmly said, " As you can see I took the soul of which her name is Maggie and took it as my own. Now I give it back to her with bones and all and give them back to her." Maggie changed into a beautiful woman with golden hair and a slender form. Her tiara had a Garnet and a Ruby carved in the shape of a man and a woman. " You see, I am princess of a castle that is not too far from here."**

" **Hyrule." Raven nodded.**

" **Yes. How did you know?"**

" **I was born here, in this hellish world known as Termina. For I am Princess Raven Zeureka Kae."**

" **Ew. Well I hope she finally wakes up and she has a good life." Clara gasped as she watched the skin crawl out of the cave and fly into the air.**

" **That was… different." Raven paused.**

" **Indeed. You know girls, you could've stayed inside for the storm. I won't tell anyone that you escaped though. I'm sure being a Gerudo warrior wasn't that easy. I guess you don't want to join my army." Ganondorf stepped in the cave, sword more bloody than before, " I was wondering, how old are all of you?"**

" …"

" …"

" …"

" **ANSWER ME BEFORE I KILL YOU ALL!" Ganondorf swiped at them, nearly hitting Raven's arm.**

" **26." Raven wiped the blood from her arm, but it wouldn't stop coming out. Ganondorf swiped at Clara this time and hit her cheek.**

" **22." Clara too wiped her cut but the blood just kept gushing and gushing. Ganondorf made one last aim at Eve and missed by what seemed nearly a mile. In fact, he hit himself on the leg with the tip of his sword and cut off a bit of his black armor.**

" **I dare not tell my age to anyone except my friends!" Eve drew out what seemed to be a bow and arrow but instead of an arrow, it was a spear. Yes, it was becoming clearer now. It was a shield and a spear. She was going to fight the black-armored man and defend Raven and Clara. The spear, was carved with holy engravings on it that shined like a diamond. Her shield, was covered with spikes, but it had wondrous defense. Bloody they both were, but the girls were not just going to sit there and let their princess friend defend for them!**

" **Come on girl! I don't have time for this." Ganondorf put his sword away and with one raise of his hand, lifted Eve into the air, " Listen Eve, I don't want to have to kill you now. If I do, then your world will die, and I will kill RAVEN AND CLARA. So, what do you say?" Ganondorf choked Eve.**

" **Goddess! I'll never tell you!" Eve hypnotized Ganondorf so he would only focus on her, " Raven… C-Clara… he… isn't looking! G-Go! I'll meet up with you at Hyrule Castle!"**

" **NEVER! We can't just let you sit here and be choked to death!"**

" **If he kills me… then you will die… now go… do as I say. Obey your… prin- ugh…" Eve fell dead on the floor. Smiling, her body withered away and her bones and tiara were left on the floor. Raven grabbed the Tiara and grabbed Clara's arm.**

" **We have to get out of here. If we don't he'll kill us!"**

" **Right. I'll follow you since you know the way to Hyrule."**

" **Come over here girls. I will get you out of Gerudo Valley." An old hooting voice whispered. Raven knew who that was and jumped on the owl's back, still holding Clara's arm. " Hello princess, Nice to see you so soon!" **

" **Oh ****Kaepora Gaebora! It's so good to see you again! Thanks for coming on such short notice!" Raven hugged the bird's neck as he flew into the sky.**

" **Yes. I have some bad news for you Raven. The last Hero of Time died yesterday, bringing great stress on the princess." Kaepora hooted an old sigh.**

" **PRINCE LINK! Who killed him?" Raven almost flew off the owl.**

" **The king. He said that he saw Ganondorf in his eyes and that he had to protect the princess. He almost killed her as well. Although the two had been acting a little strange that day."**

" **Could he have thought that maybe his daughter was pregnant and that they were so happy that they could have been acting a little differently? He is my brother you know. Link told me that Zelda was pregnant." Raven slapped her face.**

" **Indeed. That's what I told Impa and SHE believed me though. Impa wouldn't dare tell that too the king because he knew he had gone mad after the death of his wife. His Majesty swore that if he saw a glimpse of Ganondorf in anyone's eyes he would kill them right away."**

" **But what if he had Ganondorf in his own eyes? Sounds like something he would do if he was married as well."**

" **Very good." He said.**

**Then, an arrow swished past the owl's ear. He told them that they could go home now and that he didn't need their help because that arrow was the alarm that the king was dead.**

" **BYE! COME BACK SOON!"**

**THE END**

**Yes I know it sucked but I didn't want to start the second one as the first one. And yes as you all know how much I LOOOOVE Sephiroth, he is in the next 3 stories. SO BE WARNED!**


End file.
